Falling
by Lupin3Black
Summary: Sirius x Remus Fluff. Slight slash. If you don't agree jump in a whole. Remus falls. All the time. He never expected to fall in love. Slash warning! Rating for safe


Falling-complete-slash

One-shot.

Remus Lupin was a clutz. It was a well known fact amongst his professors and peers who often had helped him up when he fell or if Remus was particularly lucky,managed to catch his backpacks straps before he fell over saving him another trip to the hospital wing yet again.

Remus Lupin was known for falling.

But he was also known for never falling IN LOVE.

Such a pity that that was what I, Sirius Black wanted.

So yeah my poor Moony fell over alot but he's never once fallen in love.

Especially not with his completely male best friend who was straight until he met Remus Lupin, the main star of his thoughts. A.k.a me.

Bugger.

Sirius Black was one, if not the most poised, graceful and elegant person I had ever met. It made it quite embarrassing to walk beside him bearing the title of Hogwarts clutz and having him catch me every second step. Sometimes if I was lucky, he would hug me to his chest just a second too long and I being the over thinker began to think (really?) that Sirius Black, may just, just return my feeling.

So I began to make a graph.

I know, I know ,my name is Remus Lupin and I admit to being a nerd but that's completely beside the point. The point is my results!

And dear merlin. These were better than any test results I ever got.

Why didn't James and Peter stay in the dormitory over Christmas.

Now it's just Remus and I ,alone, in a room, with beds.

See where my train of thought is heading?

Damnit! Sometimes I hate being a teenage boy.

Merlin! He's coming closer. I can see his freckles. Their adora-Fuck! He's sitting on my bed. This is like all my particularly 'good' dreams rolled into one. He's speaking, I really do need to listen.

"Sirius I think we should talk."

Merlin! He can't know. Does he know? If James told him Ill castrate him.

Lily would be pleased.

"Uhh…sure?" I mumbled hesitantly, with an unsure smile that made me seem like a deranged clown.  
Boy was I attractive.

This is it. This is the end of the best friendship I ever had (sorry James). This is my heart breaking.

When the hell did I turn into a fangirl?

Remus beamed, showing off the pearly whites that I had no idea how he kept so white because he ate a mountains worth of chocolate everyday. But Remus was Remus and every single last bit of him was perfect.

"Good, well you know that Im slightly more observant than others thanks to the eyesight my condition had gained me. And I've noticed a couple things about…about well, us" Remus's voice was confidant ,something so rare in the shy sweet werewolf that I had to do a double take.

Remus, my Remus was going to put me down, and enjoy it? That is not the Remus I know.

"Err…like what?" I stammered.

Bloody hell! I am Sirius Black. I do not stutter. It's against the nature of a Black to do such a customary thing as stutter!

"Sirius." Remus said with one eyebrow raised, and his oh-so-plump lips in a sexy smirk "I think you know."

I think a part of me just died.

"I think you know."

Oh this was great. I had the almighty Sirius Black stammering and stuttering. Something the oh-so-graceful Black-heir was definitely not prone to.

Like me and smirking. I never smirked. I thought it was stupid and cocky. But Im doing it now, and I feel great.

"Shit. Remus Im sorry,don't hate me. Fuck. I never meant for you to find out this way. Did James tell you. Was it Peter. That bastard! He promised. I'm so sorry Remus. Ill understand if you want to cut all ties with me but please let me help you on full moons. It's the only thing that makes me feel good about myself." Okay so now Sirius was begging. His grey/silver eyes misting with tears. Now I was confused. Did he think I didn't live him back. What a tosser. Complete and utter idiot.

"Sirius" he was still babbling "Sirius" and further more babbling.

I sighed. This may be my chance to do what I've always wanted. Such a pity. I always wanted my first kiss to be romantic. Not to shut Sirius Black up!

Slightly hesitantly I leaned in and brushed my lips ever so gently against his, making him quiet and stiffen in no time. I didn't know what to do. Had I made a mistake? Did he not love me?  
Bugger this will be awkward.

I pulled away and glanced at my feet "ahh! Sorry mate..." I trailed off. What does one say in this situation. 'Sorry I thought you were in love with me. My bad?' Doesn't seem like it'll work.

I risked a glanced at Sirius.  
He was closer than I thought previously. His piercing gaze flickered from where it was resting on my lips to my eyes.

It was a second before we were lip-locked in a clash of teeth, tongue and lips. My hands where tangled in the long hair Sirius never seemed to brush but always managed to make look perfect. His rough callused hands were tight around my face, as if he was holding me in place.

Ha! Like I'd want to move.

It was a while before we broke apart, we probably wouldn't of moved if it wasn't for that pesky oxygen that our brains 'needed'.

We hadn't completely separated. Our hands were in the same places and our heads were still so close that I could feel his warm breath washing across my face as he leaned his sweaty forehead on mine.

"So I take it you feel the same way?" He whispered, his voiced husked with lack of breath.

I rolled my eyes "Do I need to show you the graph?"

"You made a graph?"

Crap, did Sirius not like that. I nodded shyly, why did I have to be so honest.

It was less than a second before his chapped lips were on mine again.

The end


End file.
